


Tipo ideal

by renjunfairy



Series: Harem Renjun :)))) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Na Jaemin, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunfairy/pseuds/renjunfairy
Summary: — Jaemin, ¿Cómo es o sería tu tipo ideal? Hablando solo físicamente.Jaemin lo meditó por un rato y comenzó a hablar, Renjun por su parte se acomodó mejor en elsillón en donde estaba, esperando ansioso la respuesta.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Harem Renjun :)))) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tipo ideal

**Author's Note:**

> así que sí, el resumen es una caca, pero no soy buena haciendo resúmenes akjasj de todos modos disfruten de este intento de historia <3

\- Muy bien Jaemin, ahora llegamos a la segunda parte del programa.

Entonces, la situación era la siguiente, Na Jaemin se encontró en un programa en vivo, donde el entrevistador se encargaba de hacer una serie de preguntas acerca de su carrera o de su vida. Por otro lado, Renjun se miró mirando el programa en donde estaba su novio, desde su casa, tapado hasta la nariz con una cobija y unos dulces regados por el sillón.

La voz del entrevistador volvió a resonar en el estudio y en la televisión de Renjun, logrando llamar la de los presentes y de quienes lo estaban mirando a través de la televisión.

\- Esta parte del programa consiste en leer unas preguntas hechas por tus fans, ¿Estás listo?

Jaemin asintió, miró a la cámara, regalándole a los televidentes una enorme sonrisa junto a un guiño.

— Por supuesto. El entrevistador sonrió, metiendo una de sus manos dentro de un bol transparente lleno de pequeños papeles, en donde se encontraban las preguntas hechas por los fanáticos, y donde el mismo Staff del programa se encargó de buscar en Twitter.

— Muy bien Jaemin, la primera pregunta es — el entrevistador abrió un poco los ojos, soltando una carcajada al ver las entrometidas preguntas que llegaban a enviar las fans — ¿Te arrepientes de haberte declarado abiertamente homosexual?

Jaemin al escuchar la pregunta completa soltó una risita, negando divertido con la cabeza por lo recién escuchado.

— Sinceramente no me arrepiento de nada, ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo y libre. Supongo que hace la pregunta por si me afectan los comentarios de las personas que me discriminan. Es un poco agotador tener que estar recibiendo odio de manera injustificable, pero no me afecta, la gente va a estar criticando siempre, seas homosexual o no.

Finalizó su respuesta con una sonrisa calmada, mirando al entrevistador, quien también sonrió, con orgullo ante la respuesta recibida.

— Eso debe cansar — Ubicó su mano derecha en su frente, haciendo una pose dramática, ganándose risas por parte del público que estaba presente — Perfecto, ahora sigamos con la siguiente pregunta. El entrevistador volvió a hundir su mano en los papelitos, demorándose más de lo necesario para agregarle un poco de suspenso a la situación. — Bien, esta persona pregunta: ¿Tendrías una relación con algún o alguna fan?

Jaemin sonrió en grande, de pronto recordando como fue la manera de conocerse entre él y Renjun. 

\-----

En ese entonces, Jaemin y Renjun tenían dieciocho años. Jaemin recuerda que ese día andaba escapando de unas fanáticas que lo perseguían, no es que le molestase saludar a sus fans, pero el caso era que él ya lo había hecho, incluso le dio su autógrafo a cada una y se sacaron muchas fotos. Jaemin ya no sabía dónde meterse, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y hubiera entrado en pánico si no fuera porque chocó con una persona, provocando que éste cayera. Rápidamente lo ayudó a levantarse, agachándose para recoger las cosas que había caído.

— Perdón, perdón. No me fijé por donde iba.

Se ubicó en frente de él, notando la diferencia de altura. Era solo un joven, probablemente de su misma edad, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Estás bien?

Jaemin estaba nervioso, por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como las mismas chicas de las que se estaba escondiendo lo estaban buscando. Tomó delicada y disimuladamente el brazo del chico con el que chocó, y se adentró a la primera tienda que encontró, dejando al chico a su lado cuando notó que éste no se movía y que seguía con los ojos entrecerrados.

Miró alrededor del lugar, percatándose de que había entrado en una tienda de dulces. Se le hizo agua la boca, hace bastante tiempo que no había probado algo dulce por tener que seguir con la estúpida dieta para poder mantener su físico. Ser modelo tenía sus desventajas. Había a caminar para comprar algún dulce, pero fue detenido por el agarre del chico en su brazo. Se giró para preguntarle con la mirada que era lo que pasaba, pero Jaemin lo volvió a ver con la misma expresión. Ojos entrecerrados.

— Disculpe, ¿Tiene mis cosas?

Jaemin quedó mirando al más bajo confundido, hasta que recordó que, efectivamente, él aún tenía sus cosas.

— Sí, lo siento, lo había olvidado.

Soltó todo eso rápidamente, dando una risa nerviosa. Estiró su mano con las cosas para que las agarre, pero lo hizo, cosa que confundió a Jaemin. Miró las cosas del chico otra vez, notando que entre todo eso, había un par de lentes. Como si todo de repente tuviera sentido, Jaemin tomó los lentes entre sus dedos y, con toda la suavidad que tenía, tomó el mentón del joven, a la vez que le ponía los lentes al más bajo. De pronto, los ojos del más bajo se enfocaron en él. Ahora Jaemin estaba preocupado. ¿Qué si era otro de esos fans que lo seguían adonde sea que él vaya? Lo miró con enorme ojos, rezando internamente para que no sea una de esas personas.

— Gracias.

El más bajo sonrió, tomando sus cosas de las manos de Jaemin, guardándolas después en su mochila.

— Bueno... ¿Adiós?

Jaemin ladeó la cabeza confundido, el chico no había saltado encima o siquiera se vio emocionado. ¿No lo conocía? Bueno, no es como que todo el mundo tuviera la obligación de conocerlo, pero últimamente su cara había estado por todos lados. El más bajo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, estaba por salir cuando escuchó que el otro hombre lo llamaba.

— Espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico sonrió un poco confundido, pero de todos modos respondió.

— Renjun. Huang Renjun.

Y después se fue. Desde entonces, Jaemin visitaba constantemente esos lugares con la esperanza de volver a ver a Renjun.

\-----

Volviendo a la actualidad, Jaemin y Renjun tenían 20 años. Además, tenían una relación de más de un año y recientemente se habían ido a vivir juntos al departamento de Jaemin.

— Entonces, Jaemin, ¿Tendrías una relación con algún o alguna fan?

Jaemin movió la cabeza para quitar esos recuerdos y poder prestar atención a la entrevista.

— Por el momento no, estoy mucho más enfocado en mi carrera.

Su respuesta fue corta, no quería dar más detalles. O más bien, no quería mentir. La relación que tenía con Renjun era secreta, no porque él no quisiera hacerla pública, porque si pudiera, mostraría a Renjun delante de todos. El problema era que su novio no quería ser reconocido cuando saliera a la calle. Renjun siempre odió llamar la atención, y si se llegaba a saber que él estaba en una relación con un famoso modelo, todos los medios y fans estarían sobre él.

Continuaron con el programa, con el entrevistador haciendo las preguntas y con Jaemin respondiendo gustosamente cada una de ellas. Quedaba solo una pregunta más, y esa pregunta llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el estudio y quienes lo miraban a través de una pantalla.

— Jaemin, ¿Cómo es o sería tu tipo ideal? Hablando solo físicamente.

Jaemin lo meditó por un rato y comenzó a hablar, Renjun por su parte se acomodó mejor en el sillón en donde estaba, esperando ansioso la respuesta de su novio con una enorme sonrisa.

— Mi tipo ideal, considerando que soy gay — Hizo una pausa para mirar divertido a la cámara — sería alguien alto, como de mi altura, musculoso, que tenga ojos marrón, con el color de piel levemente bronceada, que tenga una nariz parecida a la mía y con la piel y el rostro sin lunares o pecas, también que utilice ropa ajustada.

Finalizó con una sonrisa, mirando al entrevistador para continuar con el programa, el entrevistador dijo algo, pero Renjun ya no prestó atención. Apagó la televisión y se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartía con Jaemin y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se observó de pie a cabeza, haciendo más notorio el puchero que tenía cuando notó que él era todo lo contrario a lo que Jaemin consideraba como su tipo ideal.

Él era bajito, comparado con Jaemin, ya que Jaemin medía 1.77 cm y él media 1.70 cm. Era delgado, sin ningún músculo a la vista, tenía la piel media pálida con varias pecas decorando su rostro y su cuerpo lleno de lunares, tenía la nariz pequeña, para nada parecida a la que tenía Jaemin, siempre vestía con ropa holgada, además de las gafas que usaba por su problema a la vista y ojos tan normales como todo el mundo, café oscuros, casi negros.

Renjun lloriqueó y pataleó un poquito, caminando fuera de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, y aún con un puchero comenzó a hacer la cena, así la dejaría lista y Jaemin solo tendría que calentarla, normalmente cocinaban juntos, pero estaba molesto y no quería ver a su novio mentiroso. Aunque no estaba tan molesto como para dejarlo sin comer, Jaemin era un idiota, pero aún lo amaba.

Después de dos horas, Jaemin finalmente llegó a su hogar, mientras que Renjun por su lado estaba amurrado en su cama.

— ¡Renjun, bebé, ya llegué!

Jaemin estaba parado en la puerta de su departamento, esperando a su novio con una enorme sonrisa, quien siempre lo recibía saltando a sus brazos y besándolo. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y Renjun no llegaba, la sonrisa de Jaemin se fue borrando y lo reemplazaba un ceño fruncido. Se quitó los zapatos y dejó sus cosas tiradas en el sofá más cercano.

— ¿Junnie?

Jaemin llegó a la habitación, notando un pequeño bulto en la cama. Una sonrisa enternecida se dibujó en sus labios al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Renjun, estaba de espalda, pero aun así notó que su novio tenía las cobijas hasta la nariz. Se acercó lentamente a Renjun, pensando que estaba dormido, pero cuando estuvo en frente de él y a su misma altura, notó que Renjun tenía los ojos medio abiertos y ese tan conocido puchero decorando sus labios. Reprimió una sonrisa, mirando a su novio cariñosamente, ubicando una de sus manos en la mejilla del contrario, comenzando a acariciar su pómulo. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse cuando Renjun se apartó de su toque, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Renjun estaba molesto, ahora la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

Tomó las gafas que estaban en la mesita de noche para ponérselas a Renjun, robándole un pequeño beso cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios.

— ¿Qué pasa, Injun?

Renjun frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos aún acostado y sin dirigirle la palabra a Jaemin, solamente se quedó allí, mirándolo fijamente. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, Renjun se levantó de la cama, pasando al lado de Jaemin sin decir nada, cuando Renjun salió de la habitación, Jaemin se permitió reír, le causaba ternura el ver a Renjun enojado.

Antes de ir a buscar a Renjun, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose algo más cómodo para estar en su casa. Se estiró y salió en busca de su novio, encontrándolo en la cocina, tratando de alcanzar algo de la parte de arriba de la alacena. Se movió hacia él, tomando lo que Renjun quería, dejándole un beso en la cabeza antes de separarse un poco de su novio cuando éste se dio vuelta. Renjun lo miró mal, quitándole el paquete de dulces que quería tomar.

\- ¿Los dulces estaban muy altos, bebé?

Jaemin le preguntó sin mala intención, solo tratando de hacer hablar a Renjun, quería saber porque estaba molesto.

\- Oh, perdón por no ser más alto para poder tomarlos.

Jaemin lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luciendo sinceramente confundido. Recordó después de un momento lo que había dicho en el programa, que seguramente Renjun había visto.

\- ¿Viste el programa?

\- Tú que crees, tonto.

Jaemin se rio y tomó a Renjun de la cintura, levantándolo del suelo para sentarlo en la mesa.

\- Y puedo deducir que estás molesto por lo que dije, ¿no?

Renjun le dio un golpe en la frente, provocando una risa en Jaemin, por lo que el más pequeño se quejó.

\- No lo creíste, ¿Verdad?

Renjun asintió con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de te odio dibujada en el rostro, Jaemin suspiró para no reírse y acunó en rostro de Renjun entre sus manos, entregándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

\- Muy bien, como sé que quieres explicaciones te las daré. Todo eso que dije sobre mi tipo ideal es claramente mentira, me gustan bajitos, delgaditos, y que sean muy buenos dibujando.

Terminó de decir con una risa mientras besaba a Renjun repetidas veces en los labios, notando como Renjun luchaba contra la sonrisa que quería asomarse.

\- Y si tiene gafas y usa ropa holgada mucho mejor.

Sonrió cuando notó que Renjun ya no estaba enojado, entonces, ambos estaban besándose en la cocina del departamento.

\- Y por si no lo notaste, en esa entrevista me describí a mí mismo, no quería que alguien sospechara que tengo pareja, además, recuerda que tú no quieres a gente sobre ti.

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía el sonrojo que comenzaba a crecer en las mejillas de Renjun. Después de un tiempo de silencio, Renjun habló.

\- Yo podría ser musculoso como tú, puedo empezar a ir al gimnasio.

Renjun dijo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras flexionaba uno de sus brazos e intentaba mostrar la inexistente musculatura que tenía. Jaemin se rio de la cara de Renjun al momento en el que él hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que a él si se le veía la musculatura.

— Podrías — Habló Jaemin — O mejor podríamos comer, y después ir a la cama para que me des mimos, ¿Qué dices?

Renjun sonrió y asintió emocionado, bajándose de la mesa con la ayuda de Jaemin. Luego miró a Jaemin, notando que éste tenía una mirada rara.

— ¿Por qué me ves así?

Jaemin negó y se agachó a la altura de Renjun, dándole una pequeña mordida en su nariz.

— No sabes cuánto amo la diferencia de altura, eso solo me da a entender que siempre serás mi bebé.

Renjun se quejó, pero, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, él también amaba con todo su ser la pequeña -no tan pequeña- diferencia que ambos tenían.

— Te amo, Jun. Mucho, mucho, mucho.

Renjun se rio y se colgó del brazo de Jaemin.

— Yo también me amo mucho.

Jaemin se quejó, haciendo reír a Renjun, quien lo abrazó por la cintura y dejó un beso a la altura de su pecho. — Te amo, Jae.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias a todos x leer!! estaré publicando más historias renmin, y sobre renjun centric en general, porque, ¿por qué no? el mundo necesita más del harem de renjun >:)
> 
> RENMIIINNN


End file.
